


In Motion

by SkySword



Series: Superhero Relations [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Harry's life with the Avengers and those that are aligned with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Avengers. Each belong to their respected owners please support they official release.

**In Motion**  
_Disbelief_

"Thor." Harry knew that tone. It was the tone that Hermione always used on Ron and him whenever they interrupted her during when she had something important to say or doing vital, usually homework or learning a critical piece to their adventure, regardless, the teen understood immediately that his Uncle currently ended up in trouble. His eyes shifted between Thor and the woman wearing the coat, arms folded staring sternly utterly unimpressed by his appearance as her lips pressed down together in a firm frown; eyes burning with a level of anger that he knew all too well. Wondering briefly should he leave them alone or remain? Thor had brought him.

Truth be told he had been rather glad to finally wonder outside of the tower, despite having a chaperone. It had been suffocating having so many people breathing down his neck even though Harry understood that they cared and worried about him. However, even he needed space.

On the other hand, Harry eyed the woman with glasses warily watching as she bounced up and down. He began to have second thoughts.

"My Lady Jane!" Thor began, voice booming yet soft as he gazed at her in a manner which Harry instantly reminded of Mr. Weasley with Mrs. Weasley. "I have been informed you work for SHIELD now! The son of Coul told me not that long ago."

The woman, Jane breathed murmuring quietly. "Thor. You can't keep doing this appearing and disappearing act, especially without giving me a warning-"

"Fury believed it would have been for the best." Thor stated. "I realize and understand that it is a mistake. One I want to rectify immediately, if my lady will have me."

Jane seemed rather stumped by that reply opening her jaw several times before closing. A spark of emotion flooded within the eyes as she gritted her teeth. "If Fury has a problem he can come and discuss things further with me." She stated, flatly.

"I have my taser." Her friend piped up. "Never leave home without it!"

That perked Harry's interest. "A taser?"

"Awwwww," Once her gazed landed upon him she instantly cooed. "Aren't you just adorable! But…." The woman's brows furrowed together. "You seem kinda familiar kiddo."

Thor grinned, puffing his chest with pride and gripped his shoulder. "This is my nephew, Harry!"

Jane and the woman froze immediately. Ever so slowly, they turned at Harry and then glanced back to Thor and then back at Harry repeating the process several times. "Nephew as in…." The woman began, slowly and drawled out the pause. " _Loki's_ son."

The wariness and guarded tone had not been lost on him. It had been understandable given the circumstances as he had learned from the rest of the Avengers of his third parent's rather interesting life style prior to being allowed to roam upon earth, mainly due to Thor's assistance and urgency, frankly Harry had not been too impressed with the fact that Loki attempted to take over the world and enslaved humanity. Needless to say there were a few things that he planned on saying to his third parent once getting an idea as to what. Baby steps.

The glasses woman tilted. "You know I can actually see the resemblance. The hair at the end curls a bit like Loki's hair."

"Darcy," Jane snapped, guardedly. "That's _rude_."

"No. It's fine," Harry did not blink. "I found out like nearly a week ago about my family. I'm still adjusting to everything."

Darcy nodded sympathetically. "Tough finding out that your dad is a god, huh?"

"And the fact he nearly took over the world." He added. "I plan on having a talk with him later."

Jane's eyes snapped towards him. "Later?"

Harry shrugged. "He is still _too_ powerful and he is… my…." The words seemed to fall upon his lips. "My…. third _parent_." And there it was. Right on time his eyebrow began to twitch irritably. Most of the time he had no idea of how to interact and handle that revelation. Since the magic involved appeared to be so convoluted and confusing Harry had yet to address Loki by the name of 'father'. Simply due to the wizard did not know how too, lame excuse but nevertheless the truth.

"Nephew," Thor began. "I'm not going to yell and scream at him. We've all done things we regret, feel ashamed of and would rather forget."

Harry found the wall suddenly interesting. "Worse case scenario; I'll ask Uncle Tony or maybe Grandpa for help."

Jane and Darcy exchanged another look. "Uncle Tony? Grandpa?"

"Did I not tell you?" Thor seemed confused as he smiled. "Nephew is also related to the man of Iron and the Man of Winter!"

" _What_?"


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers nor do I own JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. Both belong to their respected owners so please support the official releases.

**In Motion**  
_Unexpected_

There were many things that Clint had seen in his time before and during his term as a SHIELD agent; being one of their top spies made him aware of much confidential information that hardly any other agent would get their fingers or hear about. Fury had been strict about whom knew what and when preferring to be in firm control as his paranoia had been legendary among SHIELD agents and among the Avengers. Many of them had joked that he had a pole so far up his ass that he could probably taste it, Natasha even got a good laugh out of it. Being one of the few times that they cracked jokes about one another despite their unwavering respect to Fury and to an extension Coulson.

That had been neither here nor there.

Fury had requested that Harry to be trained. In the beginning Steve and Bucky had been vehemently against the idea of allowing Harry to be trained alongside them due to being far too young, that had been until Agent Hill had remarked about the kid's past which ended with said two horrified old men and a quiet yet furious Tony murmuring to Pepper about something causing her to run off before anyone had even noticed. Well, Natasha and he did but no one else seemed to notice her disappearance. Harry's response did nothing to elevate the sheer flabbergasted attitudes from Steve and Bucky, shrugging off yet throw an actually deadpanned stare at Fury for spilling a few of his kept secrets. It had been at that point in time when the two had agreed for him to be trainer on a beginner's level basics to at least assure his survival without being pulled into an Avenger battle.

Which had quickly been throw out the window attached to giant truck and wrecking ball.

Clint stared stunned watching the way Harry moved with such ease and precision never once breaking eye contact as his features were masked with a stoic look of concentration managing to keep up with Natasha's own movements. At first he had assumed that she had been going easy on him, easing the kid into physical combat and stretches. It had not been until he had seen a flicker of interest that clued him on to the fact that she had found herself stepping up her movement in order to test the kid.

A part of him felt sorry for the poor kid. Once Natasha ended up gaining an interest there were no escapes, not until she saw and witnesses every and each part of them. And with how well he had been keeping up with the training, it had been a certainty that she planned on push him far beyond his limits.

Nevertheless it had been rather perplexing. Harry had admitted after a week's worth of training that he had absolutely no prior training to physical combat and that everything learned had been from his experiences during the summer and at school, when forced to deal with _"Riddle's and his servant's murder attempts. It never seems to work out for them"_ remarking it casually as if it was a normal occurrence than a problem, the files that Fury had shared with them shed light upon that subject given the fact Harry had been through a helluva of a lot than a kid should have was something that needed immediate attention. Even back during his days with the circus with brother and all the shit that went done prior and after joining SHIELD….

Kids were not meant to be out on the battle. No child deserved to get their innocence taken away from them, however, the universe did not seem to care much. Poor kid lost his innocence the day his parents were killed at the age of one.

Now Harry wasn't a natural at everything. Turned out while agile, reactions and speed were above average his overall physical strength had left much to be desired being taught to throw a punch which landed upon Natasha's shoulder which she stated ' _it felt like a breeze_ ' before tossing the kid right on his ass. Clint laughed unapologetic-ally as Harry threw him a glare before getting back upon his feet and trying again this time with some level of improvement. Another thing about their little charge had been how quickly he adapted and learned.

He felt pride stirring up inside.

Now if only Clint could trick the kid in learning how to shot a bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End!
> 
> Annnnnd.... here is chapter two of this little mini segment! For those whom have been wondering, I do plan on continuing the series but splitting them up into various parts and segments allowing each character (with or without Harry) to develop as the plot goes on. That said, each chapter will be varied in length so some will be longer than others and vice versa; as the series goes on there will be much longer chapters so please look forward to them!
> 
> On another note; I do have a tumblr account called azurezfiction, so please make sure to go and check it out! 
> 
> Until next time, make sure to leave constructive criticism!


	3. Vists

**In Motion  
** Visits

"A _nnnnnn_ d that, my dear nephew is how I managed to create this little baby!"

Bruce pressed his lips thinly. "I do not think having Harry in the work room is such a good idea, Tony." His stance had been rather lanky standing casually next to the countertop whipping his screwdriver with the cloth staring at Tony with a stoic stare while his eyes seemed to flash with a spark of disapproval. His attention shifted from one to the other wearing an apologetic gaze. "I'm not trying to look down on you, but with Tony and his crazy ideas it might not be the safest place for you right now."

"Ouch jolly green." Tony feigned a hurt stare placing his hand over his heart. "That hurt. Right here. It hurt my feelings."

"I don't mind." Came Harry's nonchalant remark the slightest gleam of amusement passing through the emerald pools faintly as a small smile could briefly be seen for that fraction of a moment before vanishing. His gaze peered around, taking in the DUM-E curiously and his attention upon them. "It's fascinating to hear how you created your projects. Back before I found out about magic, science and math were always my favorite subject next to history." For the first time since the teen had moved in with them had seen a gleam of his child-likeness, opening up and revealing his interests. "I never got a chance to expand and learn more about those areas since Hogwarts does not offer them. Seeing how far technology has advanced…." His voice trailed off.

A full-blown grin appeared.

"It's bloody brilliant!"

Tony grinned, and rubbed his hands together. "Kid, you and I are going to make some _real_ magic!" As he cackled wildly pulling out many of the small tools which had been lying about here and there as Bruce watched in dismay as Harry perked up with piqued curiosity and interest, having been friends with the other man for a long time had had a feeling he knew exactly where this going. Sheets of paper stretched across the table with pencils, pictographs and other assortment of materials began to spill upon the table as the two began to indulge themselves within the steps needed to making whatever had been cooking between the two, admittedly, Bruce had toned out what they were discussing having instead hoping it would be something relatively reasonable and without the possibility of property damage. Fury and the rest of SHIELD did not need another bill in damages.

As the lines upon the paper started to form the interest in the design began to gain his attention peering over it slightly in the beginning, before leaning and joining the two in perfecting the device that had begun to come into creation. Ideally anyway. Bruce licked his lips throwing out murmurs of his own thoughts into the project and placed his finger onto various spots while explaining the ideas which could be implemented before Harry piped up to thrown in his own along with his.

Harry had a knack for ideas.

Time passed by quickly that it had went over their heads setting to work on the project steadily gathering the materials and tools together while throwing different suggestions and concerns back and forth, though Bruce and Tony had allowed Harry to take the mantle of working on said project himself. Every now and then himself and Tony would step in to lend a hand but ultimately leaving the experience in Harry's hands. A rather good way to develop his own skills, learning and experimenting upon his own accord discovering how far his interests would take him, watching the teen had been a wondrous experience. Bruce could recall his very first experiment back during his youthful days.

It also reminded him of that day…. The day the Hulk had become into beginning. Having been on the run ever since, avoiding the military day in and day out, surviving upon his own by reliving by himself. Opening up and accepting people were not something that Bruce desired to risk, but since joining the Avengers, meeting the others… it had been as though his place had been found. Being around people that accepted him with open arms regardless of his past and believed his own strengths; Steve, Tony, Clint, Thor, Natasha even Sam, Bucky and Loki had become his family. Sparing a glance to Harry whom had been began to grab the screwdriver focusing his attention onto screwing in screws obliviously to the stare.

A faint smile grew upon his face. As far as Bruce had been concerned Harry had become family just as much as the others had.

"There you are," The silky voice of Loki penetrated through the room as he appeared from the door way gowned in a green suit. "I was wondering where you were, Haraldr."

Harry's eyes flickered upwards. "Huh? Oh," He snapped back to reality. "Sorry. I got caught up working on this with Uncle Tony and Bruce."

"He called me Uncle Tony!" Bruce pleasantly ignored the giggles from his fellow scientist.

Loki did not seem particularly upset making no subtle movements. "I see," He stated tilting his head eyeing the device with mildly. "I do believe that we agreed to do your magical training at least until Dr. Strange decides to grace us with his presence."

"I thought neither of you were permitted to use magic." Bruce pointed out.

"We're not." Loki answered, begrudgingly. "That man known as Fury has gained permission to allow Harry to use magic during certain parts of the day for the sake of his education. Teaching does not necessary require the usage of magic as a thorough explanation should provide a necessary example of the magic I wish to teach my son. Of course, he will be the only one allowed to use magic during these sessions. Thankfully Thor has been kind enough to grab several of my beginner books from Asgard without a problem. Showing the difference between Midgardian magic and Asgardian magic should suffice for the most part."

"He is also attempting to teach me without using my wand," Harry added, nonchalantly.

Loki gave a curt nod. "However," He began. "My son is not the primary reason as to why I have journeyed to this area."

"You do tend to avoid it," Tony remarked with a slight nod. "Is it because I'm irresistible or do you just not like us?"

"As you Midgardians say, I plead the fifth." Neither confirming or denying Tony's statement. "That aside I do believe that there is someone here whom would very much like to met you."

"Is it Pepper? Tell me it's Pepper. Unless it's not Pepper than otherwise I'm not really that interested because you know she'll end up talking to me about it later." He rambled off unapologetic, while still a playboy at heart his loyalty to his girlfriend had been without question and the fact that Pepper had him basically on leash helped.

Instead of answering Loki merely continued to smile knowingly stepping to the side gesturing his arm outwards as the sounds of high heels clamped upon the ground, with each step growing closer and closer to the door anticipation started to rise as Tony nor himself managed to tear their eyes away. A flicker of brown flashed through the glass and the appearance became clear watching stunned as the figure reached the final step upon the floor staring with a warm look which nearly made his heart stop. Bruce swallowed gripping onto the tool, playing with it back and forth, nearly dropping them onto the floor and timidly taking a step forward towards whom had been standing before them; his throat had gone raspy and dry attempting to re-gain control over his words and verbal functions.

"It's good to see you," A soft smile. "Bruce."

Those words had been enough for him. "Betty," He croaked pulling her into a tight hug feeling her arms sliding beneath his arms and embracing the hug. "I-I never thought I'd see you again!" Then pulled away instantaneous. "What of General Ross? If he knows that you are here-"

"He will not do anything." Betty interrupted. "The general knows is aware moving against you is moving against the American Government and S.H.I.E.L.D. His ideals have not changed since previous," She shook her head stressed at the thought of her father. "Even after all the good you've done he still believes that you are a threat." Her lips pressed together aligning their foreheads together. "Fury is keeping my visit here a secret from him. Not that he'd know otherwise. He has no say in my life."

"Betty-"

She placed finger upon his lips. "Bruce. I choose you."

"You life would be in danger," He countered.

"It's worth it," Betty resolved. "I want to be with you Bruce, through the good and through the bad."

Tony grinned. "Looks like your lady friend is not leaving any time soon! Should we leave the work room to the two of you?" His brows wiggled suggestively.

Bruce stared horrified as Betty gave a slight laugh.

"If anything I'd rather we go to Bruce's room for that sort of activity," She stated, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Thank you for the offer Mr. Stark. Perhaps I'll leave the workshop escapades to you and Ms. Potts."

Needless to say it had been hilarious watching his fellow scientist's ears turning a bright shade of red. He had never seen Tony become so utterly flustered by a remark, making a slight mental note to suppress the image, whom know what exactly Tony and Pepper got themselves into when no one was around? That was one secret which Bruce had been certain that no one desired to learn. Harry focused his attention onto the ceiling trying to refrain from interfering and immersing himself in an obvious moment between Betty and himself, it had been kind of him to allow them this moment together. His hands intertwined with Betty's gripping on them in reassurance.

"I think Betty and I will be taking some time for ourselves."

Loki smirked smugly. "Then Harry and I will begin our lessons."

"What about me? What about SCIENCE?!"

The four paused once they moved together towards the door turning as one at Tony sparing a quick and brief glanced as they answered in unison.

"Call Pepper!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 End.
> 
> Sciencebro bonding plus Harry plus Betty plus Pepper mention equals good in my books! The ending to the little series is coming closer to an end. 
> 
> Just a reminder that I now have a tumblr called azurezfiction for all your fanfiction needs and questions. So please stop by!
> 
> On that note please leave a review!


	4. Clouds

**In Motion**   
_Clouds_

The sky. The bright, blue engulfing sky shining beautiful within the sun's rays as the wind breezed against his exposed skin and chest, arms spread out feeling the breeze fully. No words could describe how great being beyond the ground, and one with the air, there were none which were within Harry's vocabulary. Nevertheless being above the ground felt so wonderful; utterly and completely.

Free. That had been the world in which he had been looking forward.

"What do you think kid?" Sam or rather _Falcon_ adjusts slightly looking upwards wearing a large grin on his face. "Nothing like being in the air, amirite?"

Harry laughed, nodding. "This is the best!"

"Don't go and count me out." Another voice pierced through the air as a metallic machine zoomed past them doing a barrel roll with sheer ease. The face plate shifted revealing the face inside as the man beneath smiled smugly. "Think you can keep up, Falcon?" The man challenged, good-naturally as eyes danced with mirth and laughter. The man within had been Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes; a close friend of his Uncle Tony and partner in saving the world before the Avengers had formed, now a days he seemed to spend his time endorsing the team and helping them from the sidelines.

Falcon rolled his eyes sending him a look. "Any day of the week Warmachine!"

"It's Iron Patriot now!"

"Either way I can still out fly you any day of the week," Falcon called, wings extended preparing to go faster. "The real question is whether you can keep up with me."

Rhodey grunted. "Let's go Sam! Jets versus wings!"

Without warning Sam's wings seemed to extend further glistening from the rays of the light picking up speed and pulsed straight through the air, Harry gripping tightly upon his shoulders as the sounds of machinery trailing after them. The skies pierced with the rumbling commotion of the engine attached to Rhodey's Suit while the sonic soothing sounds of Sam's wings made for an elegant melody, however that had been neither here nor there as he focused on the most important thing.

Being in the air.

It had been times like this when Harry wished he brought his broom along with them simply so he could fly along with Sam and Rhodey. Flying upon Sam's back had been all well and good there were nothing better than flying on one's own.

For now this was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter.
> 
> This is by far one of the more shorter parts of this little series, though for a very good reason. In the mean time the last and final part of this mini series will be coming up very soon!
> 
> Just to reiterate from the previous chapter; I now have a tumblr called azurezfiction for all your fanfiction and fanfiction question needs.
> 
> In the mean time please leave a review!


	5. Supermarket

**In Motion**   
_Supermarket_

"You didn't have to come with me."

Bucky gave a deadpanned stare. "And leave you to your own devices? No thanks."

"I feel like I should feel insulted by that." Harry responded, nonchalantly. "In fact I do feel insulted. You make it sound as I'm bad as Uncle Tony or Steve."

Steve seemed to cough under his breath attempting to look inconspicuously by grabbing hold at the end of his cap and pulling it down over his face. The big hipster glasses were riding on the edge of his nose concealing the bemused smile of the argument between Harry and Bucky. The three had been decked out in their civilian clothing to avoid being swamped by fans; more so himself and Bucky than Harry, as they along with the rest of their team made an agreement in keeping their newest addition as far away from the media as possible. The idea of the kid ending up going public and appearing worldwide would end up spelling a great amount of trouble for not only Harry, not only them and S.H.I.E.L.D. but also for the wizarding world which they had learned preferred their secrecy.

The fact that Bucky's grandson turned out to be fairly famous worldwide for the defeat of a magical nazi-esque terrorist group's version of Hitler at the age of one and an important symbol within the magical community as a whole had been a major factor too. Harry did not like the spotlight and rather remain in the shadows.

"Steve is in a league of _his_ own," Bucky commented, rolling his eyes.

"So are you, jerk."

A smirk. "Whatever you say punk."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

Smiles and a laugh were exchanged between them with Harry showing a brief moment of bemusement upon his lips pulling over the hoodie he wore to conceal his expression. Steve reached over ruffling his head and grinned wider as the muffled noises and redness of his cheeks entered his line of sight.

Bucky's grinned matched his own.

"So," He rubbed his hands together. "Who has the list?"

Harry's hand jolted upwards. "I do." Holding out the sheet of paper. "Bruce gave it to me before leaving saying something about the two of you forgetting it or chaos and havoc in the store or something along those lines, I wasn't really paying much attention." Cue the careless shoulder shrug and the sheepish smile. Whether the act had been intentional or not had yet to be determined with Harry one never really knew what ran through his head, however, one always knew he put others before himself. "Should we split up or –"

"We just discussed you and being on your own." Bucky astonished. "Like what happened at the Doctor's office-"

"Which I am fully take responsibility for even if I was within my rights to defend myself from a guy with a giant needle about to be shoved into my arm." Harry retorted flatly.

Bucky's eyes narrowed. "And yesterday?"

"That was purely accidental." A pause. "I never meant to fall again from hundreds of feet within the air!" Harry looked away from them. "Sam and Rhodey were able to catch me before I came crashing down onto the pavement, everything turned out alright." He said, calmly.

"It's a store, Bucky." Steven soothed gently. "I'm sure letting Harry explore and grab some stuff from the list isn't going to make the world come to an end."

His boyfriend gave him an agonizing look. "Don't say that Steve, whenever you say things like that things end up going south."

"I'm sure it won't," Steven pointedly stared.

"Fine," Bucky sighed heavily and gave Harry a slight push. "Go, explore and please try not to get into trouble."

"I'll go and grab the vegetables and milk." As he handed the list to Bucky. "I've already memorized that part of the list. I'll catch up with the two of you later." With that Harry grabbed one of the baskets before vanishing from their sights behind one of the aisles leaving the two standing there and exchanging a longer look. Steve personally did not see the harm and allowing their charge some freedom to move around being cooped up with the tower and being around just them had to be suffocating at times. Harry seemed to enjoy being and talking with them however even he had been aware that a boy his age did want to spread their wings and fly from the nest.

Steve made a face. The analogies from Sam and Clint were beginning to rub off on him.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're going to regret this immensely?" Bucky groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His eyes rolled. "Now _you_ are being dramatic."

"I am not." He retorted. "And you know it."

"Mhmmm," Steven mused.

Bucky sighed. "I'm just worried. Harry's a good kid, he doesn't deserve all this shit he goes through but dammit it's like trouble is magnetically attracted to him!"

"Then we'll deal with whatever problem comes." Steven began, encouragingly. Bucky's perspective and concerns were absolutely understandable given how much trouble they had all gotten themselves into one time or another, Harry seemed to be like a magnetic attracting trouble whether he liked to or not, more on the former than the later. They had been lucky so far that no one had connected Harry to the Avengers otherwise many of their enemies, H.Y.D.R.A. especially. Frankly, Harry seemed fairly content with anonymity among the crowd enjoying being slipping past the people almost indulging being within the shadows. Steve somehow knew his feelings, wearing the get-up that he dawned now had been a way to given himself his own identity away from the Avengers and simply be another normal citizen.

His hand gently raised gently caressing Bucky's cheek leaning forwards as their lips brushed together into a soft and assuring kiss sliding their foreheads together. Steve felt Bucky's arms snake around his waist pulling them closer as they indulged into one another's touch and feel. His own hands were resting near his jaw lip as they shared another kiss and breathed in unison. Everything would be alright. As long as they had each other nothing would tear them apart.

"Do you think Harry knows about us?" Bucky suddenly inquired.

Steve's brows furrowed. "I don't think so."

Neither Bucky or himself hide the affection and love that they had for one another and yet they did not broadcast it either. From what Steve had seen Harry did not seem interested in whether they were or were not together, and even if he had know made no mentioning of their relationship.

"And even if he does, I doubt he minds." Steve continued.

"Kid's too damn observant not to have figured us out," Bucky muttered, eye rolling.

Steve sighed. "You are probably right about that."

"I'm always right," He said smugly with a smirk.

"Asshole." Steve commented, grinning.

Bucky matched. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Your jerk."

"That is true," He admitted with a laugh sliding his fingers into Bucky's the two walked along the aisles collecting the abundance of groceries which had been on the list leaving the vegetables and diary on Harry's end. Going up and down attempting not to cause any scenes as they exchanged some jokes that would only be understood by one another and ignoring the strange bewildering stares from customers, a normal reaction really, not that either of them seemed to care what other people said and looked at them.

Bucky paused near one of the stands picking up a newspaper curling his lips.

"What?" Steve called, grabbing one loaf of bread into their basket. When he did not give an answer his eye sight trailed alongside the headline which stated **The Menace of New York City SPIDERMAN!** Upon seeing the person whom had written the article, he almost groaned tiredly. This had been on reporter that none of the Avengers had particularly strong feelings for beyond dislike and annoyance; J. Jonah Jameson, the head of the Daily Bugle. Tony had met with him once only to walk out in sheer aggravation and ranted about the man's narrow-minded attitude towards them and any other super hero in particularly the Spider-man. "Oh. _Him_."

"This guy is an idiot." Bucky declared. "Seriously, the guy ends up saving a whole bunch of people from that electric idiot and from that lizard man almost two years ago. Why is he ripping on him so much?"

"Tony seems to believe it's because he needs to compensate for below the belt." Steve commented, smirking.

His boyfriend barked a laugh. "I can believe it."

"The photographer got amazing shots." His tongue licked his lips eyeing the photo with interest. "The angle he captured and the detail within it is amazing. Whomever did this has real skill!"

"According to the line below," Bucky continued. "Some guy named Peter Parker takes the shots."

Steve tilted his head intrigued. "Maybe we should talk with him and see if he knows anything about-" just as he was about to finish his sentence a sharp scream overrode him snapping the two out of their conversation towards the source and bolted towards the front cash. Upon arrival to the scene there had been four robbers wearing black ski masks over their faces garbed in black leather holding a pistol to one girl's forehead as the other three held out three unzipped duffle bags dropping them in front at three different stations.

"Ain't nobody try to be a hero." The gunner announced. "Otherwise this girl's head is going to go bye-bye. Now…" He cocked the pistol. "How about all of you pile that money in from registers into those bags my boy's have, hmm?"

Bucky growled quietly. "We aren't letting them do this."

"No we aren't." Steve agreed softly, eyes remaining on the four analyzing the area quickly and formulated a plan. "I got an idea-"

"It's going to be trouble isn't it?"

He smirked. "Isn't that what you live for?"

"And keeping you alive." Bucky retorted, rolling his eyes. "Alright I'll back you up."

A grateful smile flickered for that moment before strolling up towards the counter as the sounds of guns clicked towards him as the noises of demands echoed from the robbers. Blue eyes met with the frightened hazel of the cashier before him, tilting his head down slightly giving the woman a look as he watched the realization dawned upon her with in mere moments before quietly nodding. Once down Steve continued to act like nothing had been going on as she scanned the items while watching intently at the robber while the demands and frustration of their confusion grew louder and louder without end. His cap concealed his gaze calculating quietly as the robber approached.

Steve narrowed his eyes just as he took another step forward throwing his arm out.

"Now!"

The cashier ducked.

His hand snapped forwards grabbing into the robbers arm twisting it upwards. The room echoed with a sharp _crack_ of the bone followed by the hoarse squirming of pain taking advantage of the moment of weakness by grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the chip rack head first, denting the vending machine while his body went limp. The three robbers snapped out of their confusion turning to anger and attempted to mad rush him.

Too bad Bucky appeared from behind two of them grabbing them from and slamming their heads together as they went down instantly.

Leaving one left.

Bucky took one side and Steve took the other cutting him off. The robber's head whip lashed around looking for the nearest exist, moving his body fearfully understanding that he had been caught.

"You have a choice, son." He began using his ' _Captain America is disappointed in you voice'_. "You can either come with us nice and easy or we can go do things the hard way."

"I prefer the hard way," Bucky cracked his knuckles.

The robber swallowed, legs shaking before darting down the aisles which they had initially came from throwing his head back once getting enough distance from them. Unfortunately, things did not seem to be within his favor as he ended up landing head first straight onto the ground sliding into the neared shelve followed by a bulk carton of cookies landing on top of his head. Stepping out of the shadows had been Harry throwing the robber a deadpanned stare before throwing a wry grin.

"They just don't make bad guys like they used to."

Steve and Bucky merely exchanged a look before shaking their heads snickering quietly. At least this time it had been them that got into trouble rather than Harry, with the police arriving and arresting the robbers; waiting to be questioned in order to give a detail description of what had occurred. With their casual clothes no one had been able to connect their real identities merely believing that they were nothing more than room mates that got caught up in the robbery and ended up being upstanding citizens that fought against the criminals.

All in all it had not been too bad of a fight. Though, Steve could due without the awfully bemused look that his lover currently wore smiling through and through. Almost smugly, know he properly thought about it.

It had been a wonder that no one recognized them. Feeling thank for such a small favor maybe things were starting to go their way for once, though doubting that Pepper and Fury would be too happy due to night's events. As his eyes trailed back towards Bucky reaching over ruffling Harry's hair in an affectionate yet protective manner a soft smile faintly appeared upon his lips.

In the end he had no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End.
> 
> And so is the end of series 4 of the SHR! Series 5 and 6 are both completed and currently being edited, so make sure that you look forward to them being posted. A whole of things are going to start becoming and being set into motion, so best keep your eyes out!
> 
> On a note; I am using Andrew Garfield as my ideal version of Spiderman. So just a heads up on that!
> 
> Just like before please make certain to leave constructive criticism in your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter End.
> 
> This collection of series has been finished for a long ass time just have not found the time to actually get around and begin to post things, recently graduated from school and currently working two jobs these days, both of which have been taking up my time. Sorry for the short one first but thought that this would be the best way to kick things off, but the good news is that I have five more snippets already written up. All I ask in the mean time is for your patience.
> 
> so make sure to leave constructive criticism in your review and tune in next time!


End file.
